Life Lessons
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Bialar Crais learns what it means to succeed as a Peacekeeper.


I wrote this story twice, one with direct interaction between Aeryn and Crais and this one. I chose this approach because I thought it fit my concept better. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Special thanks: **I want to thank my fellow admin over at the CBO FB page for the idea and title. Keep the artwork coming, they are a wonderful inspiration.

* * *

**A/N: **This takes place right after the Crais brothers are conscripted so I'd say Bialar is between 12-14 cycles old.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Farscape, more's the pity.

* * *

**Life Lessons**

Bialar followed his brother and their instructor into another part of the command carrier. It looked like a park, similar to one on his own planet. But instead of children running and laughing, all of the young Sebaceans here seemed to be sparring. He wasn't sure quite what to make of it all but as he looked over at Tauvo, he saw a gleam in the younger boy's eyes that made his stomach clench. Suddenly he was reminded of the promise he'd made to their father and felt the burden anew.

When the instructor told him and Tauvo to go find sparring partners, Bialar couldn't help the relief that filled him. Training had always been a great way to get his mind off his problems. Instead of going to find a partner straight away, though, Bialar found himself wandering about. He studied his surroundings, made certain to get a handle on his environment. He knew that if he was going to keep his brother safe, he was going to have to succeed as a peacekeeper. And the best way he knew to do that was to study and learn. He let his eyes wander over to where Tauvo stood in a ready stance with a little girl. He focussed on her. She was probably around Tauvo's age, eight or nine cycles, but really small. The look of fierce confidence on her face made up for her small stature. Obviously Tauvo missed it because he wore a smirk on his own face. Bialar watched as the girl took advantage of the weakness, laying him flat on his back in a microt. Bialar's eyes widened as he felt himself being drawn closer. Tauvo rose, this time more wary of his opponent. They sparred for a bit of a while and Bialar could not take his eyes from the scene. The girl fought like she'd been doing it her entire life, which she likely had, but there was something...different about her. Something he couldn't quite identify. She fought well but it looked like she was holding back a little, as if she was aware that Tauvo was not as gifted in sparring as she was and she didn't want to hurt him. He recognised it as a tactic he often employed when fighting his brother. It was difficult to reconcile that with what he knew of the peacekeepers. He continued to study the battle until the girl took one last sweep at Tauvo and he landed on the ground once more. This time he didn't immediately stand and Bialar grew worried. The girl glanced around, seemingly to see if anyone was watching, before reaching her hand down to offer Tauvo help. Tauvo looked suspiciously at her for a moment before accepting. Before they could go back to fighting, though, an instructor stepped in. Bialar was just close enough to hear every word as the instructor tore into the two combatants.

"Aeryn Sun, how many times do you need to be reminded, when you have your opponent in a vulnerable position, you take the advantage and finish him off. In battle, there is no time for weakness. The enemy will not allow it."

Aeryn stood rigidly and nodded, not allowing any emotion to cross her face. Bialar watched on as the instructor turned next to Tauvo.

"Tauvo Crais, I realise that you are new here, but you cannot allow your opponent to first put you in such a vulnerable position then offer assistance. It is a sign of weakness to take the aid of the enemy. One must always be prepared for deception."

Tauvo echoed Aeryn's stance but Bialar could see the fear on his face. The instructor kept them there for a few more moments before dismissing them. The two younger children ran off to find different opponents but Bialar stayed where he was. He'd just learnt his first lesson as a peacekeeper. Compassion and weakness were frowned upon. If he was going to succeed, he knew he was going to have to harden himself to the plights of others. It went against all that he was raised with, all that his parents taught him, but he was no longer with them. He was a Peacekeeper now and he had to start living the part.


End file.
